


The Ecstasies of Holo-Tech

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Holodecks/Holosuites, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, forced multiple orgasm, multiple forced orgasm, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Surprise, I'm kinky af.I read Nagilum's work 'Ezri's Holoplay' and really liked it, so I wrote a little story set maybe a year afterward. Then I wrote 3 more. This is literally just Ezri and Kira having lots of sex, with and without holo-tech. (Prone to unexpected updates)





	1. First Time (Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ezri's Holoplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367545) by [Nagilum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagilum/pseuds/Nagilum). 



> I wrote this for myself and refuse to apologize for my kinks.

The physical side of Ezri and Kira's relationship took far too long to appear in Ezri’s opinion, but she was used to that. On top of not wanting to rush things and tarnish her reputation as a counselor, Ezri was used to her partner having to work through her apparent innocence. But once they got started having sex and Ezri assured Kira she wouldn't judge her, things really heated up. Ezri had figured being a rebel freedom fighter would leave one with kinks, and she was quite pleased to be proven correct, and happy to play along. Kira didn't question her high libido, which helped Ezri confess to her about her holo-emitters a few days ago. Over a year after having them installed, and months into their relationship, Ezri was going to show them to someone else. Not only that, her commanding officer. 

After her first experiment with the emitters, Ezri had quickly acquired a kink for overstimulation and multiple orgasms, and was glad one of Kira's kinks was a power fantasy. She had also programmed in sound dampening, and verbal and nonverbal safe words after her first run, though she hadn't used the safe words in months. While having her sexual needs filled exactly how she wanted them was glorious and amazing and she wouldn't even consider removing the emitters, it had gotten a little boring. Well, expected. She knew exactly what was going to happen, because she was the one directing all the action, the unexpectedness was one of the reasons she enjoyed sex with her girlfriend so much. It wasn’t so much that she particularly enjoyed being submissive, but after over a year of coming exactly how she wanted, but only exactly as she stated, the uncertainty of letting someone else call the shots was exhilarating. She'd admitted so a few days ago after Kira completely wore her out with multiple overstimulated orgasms, as her girlfriend held her close, stroking her hair and shuddering limbs as she passed out. After that, she kind of had to explain about her holo-emitters. 

Those two confessions were how she had wound up here, in her uniform minus the rank-identifying shirts, pacing her quarters, waiting for her girlfriend. Usually Kira tried not to make Ezri too anxious, but she had taken the surprise part to heart, not telling Ezri anything other than to wear something she was comfortable in, to code a padd to command the emitters, and when to expect her. Ezri jumped as the door chimed, calling it open with a grin. Kira was grinning as well as they hugged in greeting.   
“Are you ready?” Kira whispered.   
“So ready. Did you want to feel?” She moved one of Kira's hands to the top of her pants, making her girlfriend chuckle. They locked the door and turned the holo-emitters on. Ezri had already placed socks on the floor to mark the boundaries of the emitters, and restricted her own access to safewords only, no creative command. 

Kira called for a sleep mask and held it out to Ezri, who put it on, fingers shaky with excitement. She could see a little bit out of the edges, but kept her eyes closed for authenticity.  
“The padd is on the couch if you don't want to use verbal commands.” She informed Kira.   
“I see it. Stay here.” Kira stroked Ezri's arm before walking away. Unsure what to do, Ezri's hands were clasped behind her back. She could occasionally hear one of Kira's fingernails hit the padd as she typed. “I'll probably use both verbal and typed commands, some things I'll want you to have a second of warning for.” Kira informed her.   
“Okay.” She twitched in surprise as wide padded cuffs held her wrists together.   
“And some things I won’t.” Kira added smugly. “I've got a toy for you.” She whispered, walking over and placing a hand on Ezri's arm. Ezri twitched again. “You're already being surprised, how are you doing?”   
“So good.” Ezri replied.   
“I'm going to pull your pants and underwear down.” She did so, stroking the spots down Ezri's legs, making her groan. “Get one foot out, lean into me if you need to.” Ezri did need to, her balance awkward when blindfolded and with her hands behind her back. “Here, let's sit you on the couch and take your shoes off.” Kira chuckled as her girlfriend struggled. Ezri was led to her couch and helped down, she felt Kira removing her shoes.   
“I could have helped you with this if you hadn't tied my wrists already.” She smirked.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Kira muttered. She slid the offending clothes off one of Ezri's legs and helped her stand. “Feet apart, time for the toy. Tell me if I need to stop, okay?”   
“Okay.” Ezri spread her feet. She doubted the toy would trouble her, not with how aroused she already was. She felt it at her labia, maybe two centimeters in diameter, warm and lubed. She twitched again as she felt something else slide in her ass to press at her anus. Kira began to rock the toy into place, embracing Ezri from the side, each prong sliding further in in turn. The toy was flexible, but it had a definite shape it wanted to return to. “Good.” Ezri remembered to say.   
“I can tell you're so ready.” Kira murmured. She brushed Ezri's clit with the side of her thumb, causing a sharper exhale. A few seconds later a third prong came to rest against Ezri's clit as the toy settled into place, the previous two prongs a good ten-ish centimeters inside her. “Good?”   
“Good.” Ezri confirmed. While they liked to use toys, Kira hadn't ever penetrated her like this before. It made her more excited and aroused, not knowing what her girlfriend had planned, not knowing how she'd get off. 

“Okay, clothes back on, lean into me and lift your foot.” Kira directed. Ezri did as she was told, confused and excited about what would happen next as Kira pulled her pants back up. “Still good?” She asked. Ezri shifted her weight from foot to foot and nodded. She was glad she had already put extra moisture protection in her underwear. Kira put her hands on Ezri's arms. “I'm right here. Computer,” Ezri's breathing hitched in anticipation, “the two internal prongs, increase both length and width by two centimeters.” The computer chirped and Ezri gasped as it obeyed, the prongs extending into her and widening by 1 cm all around. Each one was still rather small at a maximum of 4 by 12 cm, but cumulatively they were effective.   
“Ezri?”   
“Good. You can increase further.”   
“Maybe later.” A second of silence later the toy started vibrating, all 3 prongs, and Ezri moaned. Her hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly.   
“I want…” She managed, but couldn't find the words to pinpoint what she wanted. Kira cradled her cheek in a hand and Ezri tilted her head into the touch. “I want to touch you.” She was used to being able to see Kira, if not grasp some part of her, arm, hip, hair… Kira guided Ezri’s head down to her shoulder, Ezri noted that her girlfriend had removed her jacket as she panted against the bare skin. Her hips bucked forward as Kira held her ass. 

“Can we move to your bed?” Kira murmured. Ezri shook her head.   
“Only as far as the socks. I planned more for space than bed. You can make a bed.”   
“We can just use the couch. Come here.” Ezri followed her girlfriend's nudges and directions, ending up laying on her back on Kira, who was laying on her back on the couch. Kira's arms were wrapped around Ezri as her hips shifted, seeking relief from the toy’s teasing. Kira's hands left her and she tensed for what would happen next. The prongs inside her began to increase and decrease in length by 3 centimeters? 4?, at four thrusts per second, no warning.   
“Ah!” Ezri writhed in Kira's arms, gasping, moaning, and whining. Her hands grabbed at Kira's clothing ineffectually.   
“Good?”   
“So good.” Kira already knew that she liked it fast and hard, but her checking in was appreciated. “I can take more.”   
“I know.” She could hear the smile in Kira's voice. Kira's hands slid up under her short-sleeved shirt, no longer tucked in, ghosting over her twitching stomach, her rapidly moving ribs, her sensitive spots. Her bra was unclasped and pushed up so Kira could pinch and twist her nipples. Her back arched and her head pressed into Kira's shoulder as she climaxed, then she collapsed and began to writhe again to try to get away from the overstimulation. She was helpless, however, and both Kira and the toy continued through her orgasm and oversensitive period until Ezri orgasmed a second time, whining afterwards. 

“Good?” Kira asked, moving her hands to Ezri's ribs.  
“Thirsty.” Ezri admitted. Kira helped her sit up, and left her with the toy still going as she went to the replicator. Ezri squirmed in her seat. She was still squirming when Kira sat beside her and held the glass to her lips, bumping it and causing some water to spill.   
“Apparently you're not thirsty enough to not spill.” Kira commented. 

“Do I… do I need to be punished?” Ezri asked. She would be glad to go down that route if Kira was.   
“You do.” Kira replied.   
“What kind of-” Ezri cut off as Kira grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her forward, off the couch and over Kira's knees. She swallowed as Kira pushed her pants and underwear down far enough to bare her ass, one arm on Ezri's upper back to keep her down. She tried to shift her hips to get some relief from the toy, when Kira's other hand came down. She gasped at the smack, which jolted the toy inside her, still vibrating and thrusting. The next hits made her moan, until she was pressing back toward the spanking, so close to her next orgasm. Kira's hands left her and she tensed again, jerking in surprise when the arm on her back returned. She waited anxiously for a few silent seconds until Kira's other hand returned at the same time the vibrations on her clit doubled, the shock and sensations made her shriek and jerk against Kira's restraining arm. She reached orgasm in no time thanks to the increased pain and pleasure, moaning loudly through it (as Kira's hits blessedly slowed). After orgasm her legs began to twitch and thrash to get away from the overstimulation. Her ass was hot and painful, she didn't doubt it was red even with a blindfold on. 

“Are you going to behave?” Kira's hand snaked into the front of Ezri's underwear, cruelly pressing the vibrating toy to her clit. She spasmed and cried out involuntarily. Kira stood her up and straightened her clothes, Ezri's orgasm-addled mind tried to think through the continued stimulation, figure out what would happen next.   
“What's going on?”   
“We're going to go somewhere you have to behave.”   
“Nerys, we can't.” Ezri balked.  
“Relax, Ezri.” Kira soothed, wiping her hair off her sweaty forehead. “We're not leaving your quarters. Did you want to choose what happens next?”   
“No. No, I trust you. I just… got too into it.” She admitted. “What about your climax?”   
“I can come later. But fair warning, having you twisting around on top of me, unable to stop your climax, was pretty hot.”   
“Glad you enjoyed it.” Ezri grinned. 

“Now, we're going to Quark's.” Kira shifted back into play time.  
“But I-”   
“Don't worry, I made this big cloak for you to wear. It goes down to the floor, and there's a hood that covers your face, so just don't make noise and no one will recognize you.” Kira wrapped a cloth around Ezri's shoulders and over her head. A minute later, she heard the hubbub of a crowd. Kira helped her to a seat, adjusting the cloak to cover the chair, as well. Ezri shifted on the hard chair, it didn't give her any relief from her sore ass, nor the toy, still causing her to breathe hard through her nose. Her legs were pulled to the chair legs and kept there with the same binding as her wrists, just below her knees. She whined, trying to get more comfortable on the chair. “Keep quiet.” Kira snapped. “You don't want any of these Ferengi waiters to hear you, do you?” Ezri bit her lip. She couldn't stop gasping, though, as the toy simply continued its thrusting and vibrating. Her gasps got higher pitched as her arousal returned and her nails dug into her palms as she screamed her way through another orgasm, face pressed to the cooler table in front of her. Unable to writhe and shift the sensations afterward, however, became too much stimulation too fast. 

“Yellow.” She whimpered, tears in her eyes. Immediately the background noise cut out and the toy’s thrusting and vibrating slowed to half, as Kira threw the cloak off and rubbed her shoulders, her arms, assuring her everything could be stopped and Kira wouldn't have any bad feelings. “That was a lot.” She managed. “I think I'm done with role-play for tonight.”   
“Computer, remove leg bindings.” Kira helped her stand, supporting some of her weight in a hug. “Computer, end program.” Ezri sighed as her hands were freed and the toy disappeared from within her, hugging her girlfriend back.   
“Computer, reduce light level to 25%.” Ezri added, still not opening her eyes. “I've been in the dark for a while.”   
“In both meanings of the phrase. Are you okay?”   
“Mmhmm.” Ezri nodded. “That was fantastic. It just got… too much at that last bit. Too much overstimulation and no escape, especially not being able to see. If we do that again, it needs to be sooner, when I'm less sensitive.”   
“You want to do that again?”   
“Yeah. But not right now. Right now I just want to get you off.” Her eyes fluttered open to look into Kira’s, shifting her grip to her girlfriend's arms. “I want to see you, hold you, as you climax for me.”   
“Can you stand any more stimulation?” Kira stroked her face.   
“I don’t think so.” Ezri frowned.   
“Can I still surprise you?”   
“Please.” Ezri grinned.   
“Then you’re going to take off your pants and underwear, more if you want, and kneel on the foot of your bed, with your knees spread and eyes closed.” Kira directed, leading Ezri towards her bedroom.   
“But I-”   
“I know. Now go.” Kira raised an eyebrow at her. Ezri relented. 

Alone in her bedroom, Ezri stripped completely, stretching sore muscles and enjoying the simple freedom of nudity for a few seconds before kneeling on her bed as directed and closing her eyes again.   
“Okay, ready when you are.” She held her hands behind her back, then realized what she was doing and moved them to her front.   
“You look just…” Kira murmured as she entered, “delicious.” she whispered in Ezri’s ear, licking up her spots from her collarbone to ear, causing Ezri to shiver and grin. Ezri heard and felt Kira moving around on the bed. “Are you still thirsty?” Kira asked, tone suggestive.   
“Yeah.” Ezri nodded.   
“Then open your eyes.” She did so and was greeted with Kira, nude, her sex practically beckoning Ezri.   
“I’m going to thank you for tonight.” She grinned.   
“Thank me, or pay me back?” Kira was grinning as well. Ezri didn’t answer, just fell forward, the two women laughing as they bounced against each other. 

She mouthed at Kira’s folds, grateful as always that Bajoran and Trill anatomy were so similar, though Kira’s clit swelled more than her own. She stroked the underside with the tip of her tongue, making Kira gasp and grab her hair.   
“Oh, Ezri, don’t stop.” She continued as bidden, occasionally switching to sucking Kira’s clit, thrusting a finger, then two into her girlfriend, feeling her inner muscles pulse and clench. “Oh Prophets. Ezri don’t stop, I’m so close.”   
“You’re so ready for me, Nerys.” Ezri murmured, detaching herself. Kira growled as her girlfriend did exactly what she didn’t want, but she had continued thrusting so Kira remained close, just not on the edge of orgasm. “Was it when I came on top of you that got you so wet? You pinching my nipples as I was helpless to escape, as I orgasmed because you wanted me to?”   
“Oh, Ezri.”   
“Did you think I forgot you have a kink for dirty talk? Was it feeling my legs kick against yours as you forced me to orgasm twice, feeling the power you held over me?”   
“Prophets, Ezri.” Ezri sucked her third finger to lube it before thrusting it into Kira.   
“Or was it anticipation of this, the power of your hands fisted in my hair as I suck you off? Is that what caused you to be this loose and ready for me?” Ezri sucked Kira’s clit and bent her fingers as she thrust, Kira cried out as she came. 

Ezri rested her head on Kira’s thigh as she sucked her fingers clean, before summoning the energy to crawl up her narrow bed and wrap her girlfriend in her embrace. “I’m exhausted. You’re welcome to get yourself off if you need, or use the holo-emitters.” Ezri wasn’t exactly sure how much of that was understandable due to her yawning in the middle, but Kira just cuddled back into her embrace. Ezri pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before falling asleep. 


	2. A Few Days Previous

Ezri had opened a message from her girlfriend and cursed the fact that she hadn't been prepared for a sexy message. Kira's message about how Ezri's head was going to hit the headboard dried her mouth every time she thought of it for the rest of the day. 

Ezri helped Kira tie her ankles to the lower corners of the bed, neither of the women actually wanting Ezri to hit her head. Kira had stood over Ezri imperiously, vibrator in hand, Ezri had grinned but pretended to try to get away in fear. Kira started with the vibrator directly on Ezri's clit, making her jerk at first, then moan her appreciation. Ezri was close to orgasm when Kira pulled it away and knelt over her face. 

Ezri could play this game. She held Kira's hips and guided her down, bringing her girlfriend to orgasm as quickly as she could, Kira's hands in Ezri's hair. She continued her ministrations during and after Kira's climax, holding her girlfriend tight as she played with the sensitive clit. Though Kira tried to push her away and both women were surprisingly strong for their frames, Ezri managed to keep Kira in place. Breathing hard, Kira twisted around and returned the vibrator to Ezri's clit as payback. Hoping to get her first orgasm if she gave Kira two, Ezri continued. Kira's hips jerked in her hands as their orgasms approached, Ezri struggling to focus on both. Kira's hit first and she again removed all sensation from Ezri's engorged clit before she could climax. Kira managed to get off the bed and Ezri pushed herself up on her elbows, frowning. 

“What was that about how you were going to bang me until I bang my head on the headboard?” She complained.   
“Oh, we'll get there.” Kira promised. “Lay down and close your eyes, I have a surprise.” Ezri complied with a smile.  A minute later she felt cool synthetic material above her eyebrows, just where her spots started, and shivered.  “So they do get darker when you're aroused.” Kira murmured.   
“More blood flow. They got that much darker just now?” She hadn't ever bothered to compare in a mirror or anything.   
“I just noticed because I'm so close.” With that the things on Ezri's forehead began to vibrate and she moaned her appreciation as Kira traced town her temples, in front of her ears, taking her time on Ezri's neck, collarbones, finding the ticklish few centimeters under her arms where Ezri gasped and pushed them down, confirming her suspicion that her girlfriend was using phallic vibrators. “You can open your eyes by the way.” Kira diverted from Ezri's spots to circle the vibrators around her areolas. Ezri's eyes flew open as she clapped her hands to her breasts to hold the vibrations where she wanted them, her hard nipples. 

“Behave.” Kira frowned. “Or you don't get any orgasms.”  
“I can always take care of myself.” Ezri rebutted as she lifted her hands.   
“But you like it so much more when I take care of you.” Kira purred, vibrators gliding over the spots on Ezri's waist and hips.   
“No argument.” Ezri managed as her hips bucked. She breathed harder as the sensations trailed down the spots on her legs, part arousing and part tickling. Ezri groaned as Kira stopped again. “Hey.” She protested as Kira stepped away from the bed.   
“Patience.” Kira replied as she left her bedroom. Ezri crossed her arms. 

Kira returned wearing a strap-on and Ezri's grin returned. Kira turned it on and it began to vibrate, she climbed on top of Ezri, hands pinning her girlfriend's wrists to the bed. Ezri rolled her hips up towards the toy. Kira rubbed the head of the toy over Ezri's clit, eliciting a whine.  
“Enough teasing Nerys, I was promised orgasms.”   
“No you weren't. But if you want orgasms…” Kira used a hand to hold the toy directly against Ezri's clit even as she squirmed and bucked. Ezri moaned as her orgasm approached again, her moans getting louder as it finally broke over her, muscles clenching against nothing. 

“That was intense.” She gasped, body twitching as Kira lifted the vibrator. She cried out as Kira sank into her, using only her natural lubricant.   
“Ezri?!”   
“Good.” She gasped. “Intense. Good.”   
“You like intense.” Kira stated. Ezri nodded, then cried out again as Kira began to thrust into her, the toy vibrating against her still-sensitive nerves. Kira's hand pinned her wrist down again as she bucked and writhed. Soon her libido surpassed her sensitivity and she was doing her best to meet Kira's thrusts, moaning as her second orgasm approached. Kira pulled completely out of her, however, and Ezri groaned. 

Kira again held the vibrating toy against Ezri's clit, forcing her to get off to that alone after being fucked. She vaguely remembered that after enough orgasms like that, the vibrations would cease to be pleasurable and only be painful, but Ezri relished the prospect, especially with such a hard pounding as her reward for each orgasm. She allowed the sensations of being tied down and fucked to bring her to orgasm. While she was still gasping in the aftermath, Kira slammed into her again, and she shrieked, quickly nodding to Kira to continue. Pain and pleasure were indistinguishable as her nerves experienced abuse on the heels of ecstasy, Ezri couldn't tell if she wanted the sensations to stop immediately or never stop. 

A minute after the sensations had settled to pleasure and Ezri decided she wanted them to never stop, however, they stopped. Kira again pulled out to press the toy to her clit and Ezri loudly groaned her displeasure. Kira grinned and kissed her.   
“Please just let me climax on your dick.” Ezri begged.   
“Maybe eventually. I figured this would be fun for you, minimal stimulation to orgasm, overstimulation while sensitive.”   
“It is. I still want you to fuck me to orgasm.”   
“Maybe.” Kira repeated. 

A few rounds later Ezri was gasping and sweaty, each time Kira slammed into her tugged at her ankles. Kira still had her wrists pinned, though she had enough room to twist and thrash to try to escape the overstimulation on her clit when Kira got her off with the vibrator. She felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as she fought herself, part of her wanted to beg Kira to stop fucking her, part of her wanted to see how far she could be pushed. She screamed as Kira dropped her head and paid real attention to Ezri's stiff nipples for the first time all night, licking, sucking, and biting them both. Her climax crashed over her and she continued screaming as Kira kept pounding into her instead of pressing the vibrator to her clit, though it turned to gasping as Kira pulled out and stroked her hair and face, shedding the strap-on one-handed.

After a minute she could hear around her own pounding heartbeat and desperate breaths.   
“Ezri, please, talk to me.” Kira was murmuring.   
“Good.” She breathed. Kira quickly untied her ankles and grabbed a cool wet cloth from the bathroom. Ezri's exhausted muscles shook as Kira wiped her sweat away. “Wanna cuddle.” She managed, putting a hand on Kira's.   
“That was really intense, you handled it so well.” Kira murmured as she held Ezri close, stroking her hair and arms as she lay limp, twitching involuntarily.   
“Yeah. I would have stopped before that last one. If I had been in charge. But I wanted to push my limits. And I trust you.”   
“Your past relationships weren't like this?” Kira asked lightly.   
“No, and, um. For the past year or so. I've had a. Let's say a very advanced sex toy. It's great but. There's no surprises like when you lead.” Ezri confessed. “Being submissive doesn't do anything for me. But you making the decisions and surprising me. Really gets me excited.”   
“Could I maybe use this sex toy on you sometime?”   
“Yes, but it's not like you think. I set up my quarters with holo-emitters.”   
“That is a very advanced sex toy. How'd you manage it?” Kira asked softly, still stroking Ezri, avoiding her sensitive spots.   
“Carefully. You're the only one who knows. I'll get rid of it if it's against the rules. But please don't write me up.”   
“It's fine, Ezri.” Kira kissed her head. “I’d love to play with it at some point, but for now you need to go to sleep.”   
“'kay.” Her eyes slid shut.   
“Love you.”   
“Love you too.” Ezri didn't have any energy left to put behind the sentiment, but Kira must have read her lips, because she kissed them, and Ezri fell asleep with a tired smile on her face. 


	3. New Program

Kira had just returned from an exhausting away mission the day before, so Ezri was surprised when her girlfriend showed up at her quarters wearing a knowing smirk.  
“What did you do while I was away?” Kira asked nonchalantly as she entered.  
“Missed you.” Ezri replied, though she knew it wasn't the question her girlfriend was implying.  
“I missed you too.” Kira kissed her, hands stroking her jawline, her hair, groping her ass. “I missed you so much I wrote up a special holoprogram for you.”  
“You had time?”  
“While traveling, yes. At first I intended it to tide you over when I need to leave in the future, but I also included a provision for when I'm here.”  
“Ooh, do I get to know what it is?” Ezri grinned.

“When you were younger, were you ever bullied?”  
“Some, most kids are.” Ezri replied, confused at the sudden turn in the conversation.  
“Physically?”  
“No, just verbal harassment and rumors. It pretty much stopped when my mother got rich, though. Why?”  
“How would you feel about a program that physically bullies you in a sexy way?” Kira asked seriously. “You'd still be able to use safewords, of course, but you would be out of control.”  
“I'd give it a try.” Ezri answered after a few seconds of thought.  
“Now?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank goodness.”

They quickly turned Ezri's holo-emitters on and Kira instructed the computer to load her program. A standard locker room appeared around them.  
“Is there any sort of character I'm supposed to play?” Ezri asked. Kira considered.  
“No psychology. You can be defiant or timid or whatever, but no mind games.”  
“Okay, ready.”

Ezri gasped and winced in pain as Kira grabbed a fistful of her hair, hard. She was thrown against the lockers a few metres away, stumbling and falling to the floor.  
“Ow, what the hell?” She held her head as she looked up at Kira, standing over her. Her girlfriend glared down at her as she opened her pants, grabbing Ezri's hair again and forcing her face to Kira's crotch. Ezri obediently got started as Kira's hands held her there. When Kira was almost at climax, though, Ezri nipped her clit, just enough to actually hurt.  
“Oh, you think that's funny?” Kira snarled, throwing her to the side, again by her hair. Ezri glared up at her. Kira grabbed the waistband of Ezri's pants and underwear, pulling them down as Ezri pretended to struggle. “Stay still, or this is going to hurt.” Kira warned, holding up a butt plug. She hefted Ezri onto a bench, facedown, legs hanging off the end. She stood over Ezri's torso to prevent her getting away. 

Ezri felt the toy, mercifully lubed, press at her anus, and she did her best to relax. Kira took it slow, breaking character to rub Ezri's lower back. Once it was in Ezri sighed in relief, then tensed up again as she felt another toy at her slit.  
“You're halfway there.” Kira soothed. “And the worst one is over. Deep breaths.” She eased the toy in, Ezri was surprised to find that this toy was also designed to be worn under clothing. Once they were in Kira helped her stand and pull her clothes back up. “How do they feel? We can change them if you want.” Kira asked seriously. Ezri shifted her weight and thought.  
“They're good. I've taken more.”  
“Okay.” Kira reached behind Ezri and grabbed the waistband of her underwear, pulling it up to her mid-back. It slipped between her butt cheeks.  
“Hey!” Ezri cried at the sudden discomfort, grabbing her girlfriend's arm.  
“How do they feel?” Kira repeated. Ezri considered. The new tightness of her briefs didn't really change the sensation of the toys, nor did the underwear pressing the external part of the plug.  
“Still good.”  
“Good to keep going?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Get back on the bench like before.” Kira commanded. Ezri pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees and knelt over the bench.  
“Like this?”  
“Yeah.”

Kira grabbed Ezri's underwear and pulled it back up, it slipped between her butt cheeks again and Ezri frowned at the discomfort. Kira quickly stripped her own bottoms off and straddled the bench in front of Ezri.  
“You get to try again.” She smirked, pulling Ezri's underwear toward her, the shorter woman sliding along the bench. Ezri hesitated a couple of centimeters away from Kira, expecting the toys to start up, but only received a painful tug on her underwear, smushing her face into her girlfriend's crotch. She started licking Kira off again, glad her scalp was getting a break, though she winced in pain when Kira pulled on her briefs. She let her girlfriend reach orgasm that time, and Kira rewarded her by turning on one of the toys for a few seconds.

“Nerys, please." She pouted when it stopped, sitting on the floor.  
“Please what?”  
“Please let me orgasm.” Kira pulled out the controller for the toys she'd apparently made and started them both vibrating. “Oh, thank you." Ezri moaned. While she was distracted Kira quickly twisted her arms behind her back and pressed her face into the lockers, still sitting on the floor with her pants around her ankles.  
“Don't thank me yet." She hissed in Ezri's ear. She steered the smaller woman to sit on the bench near the end, facing the majority of it. Ezri watched, confused and curious as Kira tied a soft rope to each of her ankles, wrapping them around the far end of the bench to use as a simple pulley. Kira shoved her shoulders down, but supported them from beneath and guided her down to rest her upper body on a short table with a small kiss to Ezri's temple. Ezri couldn't twist around to see, but she felt Kira manipulating the back of her underwear. Then she pulled the ropes and Ezri cried out as she was pulled taut, her underwear flipped over the end of the bench being yanked farther up her back by the ropes around her ankles. Her hands were free, but laughably useless as she failed to sit up or in any way free herself, and Kira tied the ropes in place. Trying to kick her legs just made her ass hurt worse. Ezri's hands ended up at her crotch, ineffective at stopping the pain, but her instincts insisted she either hold the injured area or her symbiont pouch.

“Say 'thank you’." Kira commanded.  
“What? No!" She tried to push her girlfriend's hand away as she gripped the front of Ezri's underwear.  
“Say 'thank you’ before it gets worse." She threatened. Ezri considered for a second what Kira pulling the front of her underwear would feel like in addition to her current predicament. Kira tugged lightly in warning.  
“Thank you." Ezri mumbled.  
“What's that?"  
“Thank you for not making it worse.” Ezri spoke up.  
"You're welcome." Kira smiled as she turned up the vibrations on the toys and started them thrusting. Ezri moaned as she was fucked front and back simultaneously.

Ezri groaned through her orgasm.  
“What do you say?" Kira asked. Ezri frowned as the sensations continued, trying to figure out what Kira wanted. “I just gave you an orgasm. What do you say when someone gives you a present?" Kira prompted, wrapping her fingers around the front of Ezri's underwear again.  
“Thank you." Ezri managed. The continued stimulation was a lot to deal with, even with her hands free, and she quickly came again, writhing on the bench as much as she could. She gasped out a pained 'thank you’ only when Kira placed her hands on Ezri's ankles, a wordless threat to make the pain of her underwear worse.

The sensations almost hurt as the toys mindlessly fucked her back towards orgasm. Ezri's hands were everywhere. Her crotch, her breasts, her hair, clutching the bench beneath her. The overstimulation was so, so much. Her hands being free just made it worse because her subconscious believed that she could stop it. She grabbed the table beneath her head and strained as she cried out her third orgasm, whimpering in the aftermath.  
“What do you say?" Kira prompted, grabbing Ezri's hair.  
“Fuck you." She literally spat at Kira, who produced another vibrator and pressed it to Ezri's clit. She howled at the sensation, so intense it was painful, and tried to push it away from one of her most sensitive areas. Kira held it in place as Ezri sobbed and thrashed through a fourth orgasm.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Ezri breathed when Kira lifted the vibrator.  
"Such good manners earn a reward. Is there anything you want?"  
“Water." Ezri replied honestly. Kira typed on her padd and a water bottle with phallic attachment on the nozzle appeared. Ezri whined.  
“You remember your safewords?" Kira asked softly, holding her hand.  
“The, uh, second primary color or I snap my fingers." Ezri squirmed on the bench and fought to think through the inescapable fucking, to express that she remembered her safewords without using them and having the computer end the program. “The first primary color or neck cut motion."  
“Tap me if you want the water to stop."  
“Got it. Nerys I'm so close.” Ezri clutched Kira's sleeve in one hand and screamed as her fifth orgasm wracked her body. Her briefs were soaked and semi-transparent even with her taut underwear holding her outer labia shut.

As Ezri panted in the aftermath, Kira stuck the nozzle in her mouth and opened a small hole in the bottom of the bottle to negate the vacuum. Ezri sucked, pleased to find that it was just cool water and the flavor hadn't been altered. She writhed and whined as the toys continued to vibrate and thrust into her.

“Ezri, do you want the water to stop?" Kira asked seriously. Ezri tapped Kira's hand on the water bottle and snapped her fingers, the environment changed to black and white as the motions of the toys in her was halved and Kira removed the water bottle. “Do you want to stop?" Kira knelt next to her and stroked her hair.  
“Not yet."  
“What do you want, what do you need?"  
“Throat fuck me and cum," she laid a hand on the water bottle, “I think I can only cum one or two more times if we resume at full strength."  
"Okay. After the water, can you be defiant for one more big orgasm, or would that be too much?”  
“I can try.”  
"Ezri, I need to know whether or not you can handle it.”  
"Don't know. Depends how big it is. Promise I'll safeword if I need it."  
“We both like to push your boundaries, but I worry about you.” Kira frowned.  
“Promise I'll safeword. I already did once.”  
“Are you good to keep going? Do you want more water first?”  
“Keep going.” Ezri opened her mouth for the phallus.

“What a good cocksucker.” Kira smirked as Ezri drank, the program still in 'yellow’ mode. “Let's see how good you are at deepthroating.” She tipped the water bottle to force Ezri's head back and allow her throat to be more straight before starting to thrust. Ezri gagged and swallowed around it, clutching the bench beneath her. Not long after starting Kira left the phallus thrust in as she quickly covered the hole in the base and squeezed, squirting water down Ezri's throat. Ezri gagged again and coughed a bit as it was removed, giving Kira a thumbs up to continue.

“Well that was a good break.” Kira held the remote control up in one hand and her extra vibrator in the other with a grin.  
“Please, no more.” Ezri begged. “Please make it stop.”  
“You want to skip to the finale?”  
“Anything.”  
“Okay. I'll even let you pick, do you want to use your mouth or your ass?” Kira grinned as Ezri stared at her, confused. “5. 4. 3. 2.”  
“Ass!” Ezri cried at the last second, reaching for Kira.  
“Selfish.” Kira sighed as she untied the ropes pulling on Ezri's ankles. “I bet you only picked this because you knew you'd get to take your underwear off, slut.” She pulled Ezri up the bench by her underwear one last time before pulling it down to her ankles with her pants. “Over the bench. You chose ass, which means the plug comes out.” Ezri knelt next to the bench and laid her stomach over it. She breathed deeply and did her best to relax, Kira turning the plug off helped.

Once the plug was out, Kira gave Ezri's ass a good smack, causing her to yelp. She twisted around to glare at Kira, but Kira grabbed her hair again to keep her in place.  
“Computer, resume.” Kira commanded. The toy still in Ezri kicked back into high gear and her breath hitched as color was restored to the environment. She felt a lubed phallus slide into her ass and start to thrust. Kira started slow, but quickly got faster until she was slamming into Ezri. Ezri's cries had long since turned to gasps as her orgasm neared. She screamed as it broke over her and Kira squeezed the water bottle again, flooding Ezri's ass with a sudden burst of cool water. She whimpered as Kira pulled her off the bench by her hair and pushed her head to the floor, dildo still in her ass, in the air. The dildo was removed and immediately replaced by the butt plug, Ezri's ass clenching around it, holding the water in.  
“Imagine that was my dick.” Kira whispered in Ezri's ear. “That I just raped your ass and came hard in you, that you're going to be forced to carry my cum around.”  
“Careful, you're going to give me another kink.” Ezri gasped.  
“And just to ensure the plug isn't going anywhere…” Kira yanked Ezri's damp underwear back up to her shoulders. She cried out at the pain and cold stickiness.

Kira shoved her over so she was lying on her back on the floor. Ezri half-heartedly tried to fight back as Kira knelt over her face, but Kira easily caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. Ezri's legs squirmed.  
"Time for the encore."  
“Nerys, the- the toy.”  
“That'll be good motivation, won't it?” She put Ezri's hands on her hips and lowered herself.  
Ezri struggled to lick her girlfriend off while the toy was still fucking her, making her move around, causing her attention to shift between Kira, her own orgasm, and the water in her ass. Tears leaked down her temples as her orgasm neared. She could tell it would be big, maybe enough to knock her out. The longer she hesitated, the closer it got. Ezri lifted a hand and quickly gestured across her neck before putting her hand back on her girlfriend's hip and resting her head on the floor. 

“Ezri? What do you need, baby?” Kira stroked her hair as the program stopped, the locker room and toy disappeared. Kira must have used a real butt plug the second time because that didn't disappear. Ezri took a few steadying breaths, eyes closed, before resuming her efforts for Kira's orgasm. “Fuck, Ezri.” Kira gasped. “You don't have to.” Ezri didn't stop licking Kira until she came. Ezri pulled her underwear back down and kicked it all off as Kira laid down next to her and held her close.

“I'm sorry.” Kira murmured to her hair. “You did so good. I'm so sorry I pushed you too far.”  
“Not your fault. Promised I would if I had to.” Ezri breathed.  
“I'll clean us up in a minute.” Kira promised, tightening her grip on her girlfriend.  
“Just do it before I pass out.” Ezri held tighter as well. “Waking up with a butt plug in isn't fun.”

After a few minutes of cuddling and soft kisses, Kira carried her girlfriend to the bathroom, waiting outside when Ezri said she wanted to take the butt plug out alone. They took a quick sonic shower together and Ezri lay limp on her bed as Kira used the dermal regenerator on her crotch, ass, and ankles. She was so exhausted she only whined when Kira told her to turn over and her girlfriend had to physically roll her over to access everywhere that had to be regenerated. Kira wrapped her girlfriend in her arms and pulled the blankets over them on Ezri's single bed, Ezri passed out from her exertions.

“The time is 0500 hours.” The computer alerted them. Ezri grumbled under her breath and cuddled back into her warm girlfriend. Kira smiled and kissed Ezri under her ear.  
“Good morning.” She whispered.  
“Mmm g'mornin’.” She shifted to be able to hold Kira close.  
“The time is 0500 and ten seconds.” The computer alerted. Kira snickered.  
“Computer, cancel further wake up alarms.” Ezri groaned. “I'm up.”  
“You're really not.” Kira grinned.  
“I'm up for repaying you for last night.” She smirked, opening her eyes.  
“I'm sorry about last night.” Kira stroked her jaw, looking at her hand instead of Ezri's eyes.  
“Hey, nothing to apologise for.” Ezri frowned and held Kira's hand tight.  
“You used both safewords. I pushed you too far.”  
“It didn't go too far. I safeworded because it was about to, but it was still enjoyable. Did you enjoy it?”  
“Would you think less of me if I said yes?” Kira sighed.  
“Not at all,” Ezri kissed her, “you get off on being in control, and for you that means causing a bit of pain. I get off on being out of control and seeing how much I can take. You didn't push when I safeworded, you asked how much I could take, you didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, if I never safeword, I get bored.”  
“You worry me.” Kira sighed.  
“Is that why you keep reminding me I can safeword and making sure I remember what they are?”  
“Yes. I could see you struggling with the water last night and I didn't want you to choke.” Kira pressed their foreheads together.  
“I love you.” Ezri kissed her. “Your kinks aren't going to scare me away or stop me loving you. I trust you to be safe when we fuck. And I want to make up for last night.”  
“I don't have time.” Kira sighed and stood.  
“Lunch?” Ezri pouted, sitting up.  
“I'm not sure, I’ll message you. Thank you for listening.”  
“Nerys, that's my job.” Ezri rolled her eyes.  
“And you're very good at it, you didn't dismiss my worries about you. Do you know where my clothes are?”  
“Probably the living room still, along with mine.”  
“I'll try to save time for lunch together.” She gave Ezri a goodbye kiss and walked out of the bedroom. Ezri fell back to bed and watched her go. At least she now had plenty of time to masturbate before getting ready for the day. 


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I wrote more! Warning for bathroom talk, d/s tones and r*pe fantasy. This is all Safe, Sane, and Consensual, but it is a r*pe fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the last chapters, once the sex is over it's over, the rest of the chapter is dedicated to aftercare and feelings. That section is quite a bit longer in this chapter due to Ezri's aftercare needs, and Kira and Ezri's anxieties about being what their gf needs.

“I know you like to be surprised when we fuck, but I want to discuss some things for the future.” Kira asked one evening as they lounged on her couch, Ezri's head in her lap.  
“Sure.” Ezri replied.  
“I had this idea that I could pretend to be someone else and rape you.” Kira said quieter, playing with Ezri's hair. Ezri thought for a moment and shivered.  
“I think I'd like that. Were you thinking of the program you wrote for me, when you pretended to rape my ass and plugged it after? Because you can totally do that again.”  
“How immobile can you be? I don't want it to be really too much.” Kira changed the topic.  
“After a few orgasms I really need to be able to squirm, especially if the toy is made of harder material or moving in any way, thrusting or vibrating.” Ezri let Kira avoid the question.  
“What if I'm fucking you?”  
“If it's a regular softer strap-on, I should be good for a while.”  
“Can we try some different bondage set ups at some point? I don't want you getting a cramp or losing circulation.”  
“We can try right now if you want.” Ezri grinned. 

Kira's original idea, with Ezri grasping her elbows under her knees, ended up being too tight and she got a cramp before her first orgasm. Kira coded a large padded triangle with quick-release and positionable straps for Ezri's torso and thighs. She was a little worried about the blood pooling in Ezri's head, with her head being lower than her torso, but they tested it out the next night and it worked well. Ezri could thrash around but couldn't escape Kira's ministrations, and was comfortable for multiple orgasms.   


 

“Make a big fancy bed.” Kira directed a few nights later, handing Ezri the padd that controlled her holo-emitters.  
“Special occasion?” Ezri smiled as the bed appeared in her living room.  
“Make sure the sound dampening is turned up, I want to be the only one to hear you scream.” Kira nuzzled the spots on Ezri's neck.  
“All the way up. Anything else?”  
“All I need from you now is less clothing.” Kira took the padd with a grin. She added the triangle on the bed, made sure Ezri only had safeword control, and added a wall 2 meters long one meter from the limits of the emitters. She put a blue baseball hat on the far side of the wall, as well as the special strap-on she'd created. She hadn't been able to test it, so she hoped it worked.

“Do you have a story?” Ezri asked, naked.  
“I'm going to prep you and then my friend is going to take over. Sound good?” She smiled as Ezri nodded.  
“Have I seen the triangle before?”  
“Either no, or we use it so much that you have no clue what's coming.”  
“Do I know you're planning this? Do I know your friend?”  
“No to both. You think it's a regular night, then I leave and a stranger comes in to take over where I left off.”  
“Would- if this is going to be a rape fantasy, I may get into it.”  
“That's actually reassuring to hear.” Kira chuckled. “Anything else?”  
“Nope.” Ezri smiled.

Kira grabbed Ezri behind her head, kissing her feverishly, Ezri matching her energy.  
“I don't have a lot of time tonight.” Kira panted. “Get on the triangle.”  
“But I can't touch you or see you on the triangle.” Ezri pouted.  
“Did you want to spend all our time arguing? Triangle. I'll hold your hand.” She added the promise. Ezri laid herself over the triangle, a meter wide by 1.5 meters long but less than half a meter high, her knees still on the mattress as Kira secured straps over her, pinning her arms to her sides, tying her knees spread, leaving her completely revealed and helpless. True to her word Kira held one of her hands as she licked at Ezri's folds. Ezri was almost at climax when Kira stopped and let go of her hand. Ezri whined.  
“I have to go. I told you I'm really busy. Don't worry, a friend of mine will be here soon to take care of you.”  
“Friend?” Ezri repeated. “No, I want you.” She wriggled in her bonds. “Kira? Nerys, just let me out and I'll take care of myself.” She turned her head the other way to look for Kira, other cheek laying on the padded surface, but her girlfriend was gone. She tried to hump the triangle and get herself off, but couldn't get enough friction.

“Look at you, as desperate as Kira said.” A voice drew her attention. Ezri opened her eyes to find someone wearing only a blue baseball cap backwards. Their dick was erect.  
“Are you Kira's friend?” She tried to ignore Kira's nude body, convince herself she didn't know this person.  
“You can call me Master.” He replied.   
“Please let me go, this is just a big misunderstanding.”  
“No misunderstanding, you're Kira's girlfriend. She wants me to give you a good dicking for her, and from the looks of it you're wet and ready.”  
“No I'm not!” Ezri cried as he started to move behind her.  
“Then I suppose I'll need some lube.” He stuck his dick in her face.  
“I'm not into blowjo-.” She gagged as he shoved his dick in her mouth while she was speaking.  
“You're in no position to argue.” He thrust shallowly as she did her best to drool all over him.

“Please don't!” Ezri begged and squirmed as he knelt behind her and rubbed his head over her folds, she cried out as he sank in. He worked farther in in short thrusts. He waited a few seconds once he bottomed out, then started to thrust in earnest. Ezri whimpered as her body responded, heat coiling and tightening in her gut.  
“Kira warned me you might be ferocious as a hara cat, but you're like a harmless kitten.” Ezri started to try to meet his rhythm, her climax approaching. “That's it, cum for me, kitten.” Ezri cried out softly as she did.  
“You- you can stop now, I came.” She said as he continued thrusting.  
“I haven't. Besides, I know you've got plenty of stamina.” His thrusts got bigger and harder, rubbing her g-spot, Ezri cried out at the overstimulation and pulled at her bonds, but they held firm.

Ezri took deep breaths and tried to relax, but he rubbed her clit, making her cry out and try futilely to get away again.  
“Come on, kitten, you can do better than that.” He urged. Like a fucking machine, he didn't relent after her second or third orgasm. Ezri tried to relax when she felt a lubed thumb sliding around her anus. He thrust his thumb into her ass in time with his dick and Ezri whimpered. She gasped and moaned as her fourth orgasm grew, he came before she did, she felt hot liquid squirting inside her which pushed her to orgasm, screaming as it broke over her. She thrashed in the aftermath, screaming again when his fingers found her clit.

“Ah! Yellow! Too much!” The simulated environment lost what color it had.  
“Ezri, I'm right here, baby.” Kira stopped thrusting, took her fingers off Ezri's clit to rub her hip.  
“Too much.” She gasped.  
“Too much overstimulation?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I move back?” Kira twitched her thumb in Ezri's ass. She nodded. “Are you okay to keep going?” She nodded again. "Computer, resume." 

Ezri whimpered as he slowly bottomed out in her ass, the stretch eased by lube, but only so much. He waited for her to adjust, waited until she nodded that she was ready. He started moving and she gasped and whined. It had been a while since she'd had a real ass fucking. He fucked her in long slow strokes, almost pulling out before pressing all the way back in, eventually her ass got used to it and she tried to meet his thrusts.  
“Do you want me to speed up?” He chuckled. She nodded. “I can't hear you.”  
“Yeah.” She said.   
“'Yeah’ what?”  
“Please speed up.” She whined.  
“Who are you talking to?” He teased.  
“Please, Master, please speed up, I need to cum.” She begged.  
“Good kitten.” He grunted over her gasps as he picked up the pace, pounding her ass.  
“Oh! I need to pee!” She squirmed.  
“You're not getting out of this that easily.”  
“You’re hitting my bladder, I really have to pee!”  
“Hold it.”  
“I don't know if I can!” She sniffled.  
“You don't have a choice. You said you needed to cum.” He kept fucking her. The sensation of having to pee drove her over the edge much faster and she cried out as she came. He cried out as well and Ezri felt the hot liquid squirt in her ass. It eased his passage, made it more slick, less painful to her overstimulated nerves. She gasped at the sensation as he kept fucking her.

“Please, you came, please stop.” She begged.  
“That's not a safeword.” He grunted, brushing her clit with his fingers, making her shriek and thrash.  
“Please, I have to pee, I can't cum again!”  
“Yes you can.”  
“I can't!” She hiccuped.  
“I told you, you don't have a choice.” He started rubbing her clit again while he pounded her ass, her bladder. She screamed and fought against her bonds, but she was helpless.  
“No, please, stop!”  
“Still not a safeword. Do I have to come stick this in your mouth to shut you up?” He threatened.  
“No.” Ezri hiccuped, but she couldn't stop the sounds his ministrations forced out of her. She came hard, howling, tears falling as he continued the abuse.  
“Good kitten. Almost done.” He grunted. A few seconds later he came, filling her ass again. Ezri sniffled as he pulled out. “A little something to remember me by.” He slid a plug into her ass, trapping his cum there. “That's it for me, Kira should be back soon.” He said as he left.

A few seconds later Kira returned, murmuring praise and rubbing her hands over Ezri's exhausted body as she undid the straps.  
“You did so good, baby, are you okay?” Kira whispered as Ezri wrapped her arms around her neck. Ezri nodded.  
“That was really hot.” She whispered. “How'd you come?”  
“I'll show you the holo strap-on tomorrow.” Kira chuckled and shoved the triangle off the bed so she could lay down with Ezri in her arms.  
“Nerys?” She whimpered. Kira held her tighter. “Call me baby?”  
“You were so good for me, baby, so sexy.” Kira responded immediately, rubbing Ezri's arms and back, folding her legs up to make her smaller and easier to cradle.  
“Not you.” Ezri cuddled into her girlfriend more. “I was good for your friend.” She corrected, ducking her head to Kira's chest.  
“You were, baby, he told me how good you were, and we're both glad you safeworded when you needed to.” Kira followed her lead, keeping the character separate. “How was it for you, baby? He told me you came a lot.” She took the opportunity to run her fingers through Ezri's hair.  
“It was pretty sexy.” She admitted. “It was a lot to deal with.”  
“It sounds like it was intense.”  
“It only got too intense the one time, and it got close at the end, but I knew it was almost over.” Ezri admitted. Kira tightened her grip.  
“Are you sure he didn't go too far, baby?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Because he won't be back if you didn't like it.”  
“So, he will be back if I liked it?” Ezri smirked.  
“If you really want. I am rather busy some nights.” Kira smiled. She let Ezri cuddle and rest for a few minutes, but reminded her to take the butt plug out when it looked like she was falling asleep.

“Let's sleep here.” Ezri mumbled, crawling back into the big bed with Kira.  
“Do you have anywhere that needs the dermal regenerator?” Kira murmured as Ezri returned to her arms.  
“Maybe. Check tomorrow.” She yawned.  
  
  
The next morning Ezri was more cuddly than usual, and less horny, and more hesitant to discuss last night, even when Kira showed her how the strap-on ‘came’ lube when the wearer climaxed.  
“Are you sure you're okay, baby? You're not usually this shy about sex.” Kira asked over breakfast.    
“I liked it a lot, I'm just processing getting off on a rape fantasy.” Ezri replied.  
“You said you might get into it.” Kira noted, reaching across the table to stroke Ezri's hair some more. “Don’t think I'm going to think less of you for liking it, I'm the one who suggested it.” Kira reminded.  
“I know, it's not that.” Ezri nodded.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yeah.” Ezri paused. “I’m having trouble sorting through my thoughts. Ask me questions?” She requested.

“Was the triangle okay?” Kira started going through the night chronologically.  
“Yeah, it worked great.”  
“What about me getting you worked up first?”  
“That was good.”  
“What about me leaving and having a stranger come in to fuck you?” Kira watched as Ezri swirled her tea in thought.  
“I dunno.” She sighed. “I like the idea of someone else raping me, especially someone with your permission, but… I don't like that you said you were too busy for me.” She frowned at her tea.  
“Okay, we don't have to keep that part if you don't want.” Kira agreed immediately. “It can be a present for you, or a punishment, or we can get rid of the stranger part and I can rape you as me.”  
“Those sound good.” Ezri smiled, but still didn't look up, then frowned again. “Ugh, this is so hard to think through! My counselor training is telling me to just tell you how I feel, but it’s so hard to say, and I can’t even tell what I feel!” She burst, frustrated.  
“Would cuddling make this easier?” Kira asked. Ezri nodded and allowed herself to be led to her couch, curling up in Kira's arms, on Kira's lap.

“Should I keep asking questions?” Kira asked her hair. Ezri shook her head, then nodded a few seconds later. “Okay, let's see.” Kira sighed. “You don't like that I said I'm too busy to fuck you, were you feeling rushed?” Ezri shook her head. “Okay, add that to how cuddly you are this morning, were you feeling, I don't know, neglected, abandoned?” Kira thought aloud. Ezri nodded hesitantly. “Oh, baby, I'm sorry.” Kira held her tighter. “I didn't mean to make you feel like I was abandoning you for real.”  
“Us having sex, it doesn't feel like, like a chore or obligation, does it? I know I have a really high libido and if you ever don't want to have sex you can just tell me and I can just masturbate. It's not a big deal, just tell me 'not tonight’ and I promise I won't take it personally, you don't have to worry about like, depriving me.” Ezri babbled, looking at Kira again.  
“Ezri, baby, hey, relax.” Kira frowned, stroking her face. “It's not a chore to have sex with you. You do get horny more often than I do, but I like having sex with you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want to fuck you.” Ezri quieted and relaxed further into Kira's embrace. “I promise I don't ever want to let someone else fuck you because I'm too busy or not in the mood or something. Can I ask you more about last night?” Ezri nodded against her shoulder. 

“What did you like? What should I do more of?” Kira felt Ezri twitch.   
“Well, when- is it weird if I say 'he’? I want to keep it in my mind that that wasn't you.”  
“You can say 'he’.” Kira grinned.  
“I kinda liked when he called me kitten? Because you don’t, you call me baby, and when he called me that it kind of made me want to fight back like the hara cat you said I could be. And when he said stuff like 'you don't have a choice’ or when I was begging to stop and he said 'that's not a safeword’. I really liked that.”  
“Mmm.” Kira smiled.  
“I usually don't like not being able to see or hold who I'm fucking, but last night it was nice to, I don't know, throw myself into the pretend and fight against being tied down, be forced to climax over and over, to scream and beg for it to stop and know- know he would ignore me and keep using me, and I couldn't fight it.” Kira felt the shiver of Ezri's shoulders stronger that time.  
“I'm pretty sure you can buy holoprograms for that.” Kira commented lightly.  
“Not the same.” Ezri mumbled. “With solo holoprograms I'm still in charge and know what’s going to happen, with you I'm not in charge and it's exciting. I don't always know what you're going to do next. Like last night, I didn't know how- how he was going to fuck me, or react to me begging to stop, but I trusted him to know I didn't really mean it, and I could talk to you about it. That was okay, right?”  
“Prophets, that was exactly what I needed.” Kira breathed. “When you were screaming and begging me to stop and I knew I wouldn't hurt you to say 'no’, being able to have that bodily control over you.” 

“We're kinky fuckers.” Ezri chuckled.  
“You’re just discovering this now?” Kira joked. “I'm glad we can be our kinky selves with each other. I like watching you fall apart beneath me.”  
“With you, I don't have to be Counselor Ezri, Ninth Host of the Dax Symbiont. I can just be Ezri, your short, kinky girlfriend.” She explained.  
“I agree, it's nice to be just us like this, no judgment or expectations.”  
“Speaking of expectations, computer, what time is it?”  
“The time is 0621.”  
“Time for you to go to work.” Ezri sighed.  
“Thanks for waking up with me.” Kira kissed Ezri as she stood and deposited her girlfriend back on the couch.  
“I like talking with you about last night. And now I have an hour before I have to get ready for work to think about last night and masturbate.” Ezri grinned as Kira laughed.  
“Love you. Don't hurt yourself.”  
“Love you too.” 


End file.
